


Hold On

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dragons, Gen, Harm to Animals, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just needs to hold on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Hold"

"Hold on, Dorrin, we'll get you all fixed up," Charlie murmured over and over again.

No one had ever been able to prove if Dragons understood human speech - some certainly seemed to, but none had ever responded in what could be called a proper manner - but Charlie continued to repeat his mantra. It was more for himself than for the scored Juvenile, Charlie was willing to admit, but it still gave him something to do while he waited for the Healers to arrive.

"Hold on, big fella, and help will be here in no time," he continued.

It was pure chance that they had been out here on the far side of the Preserve to fix a failing ward stone. It was pure chance that they had seen the young Welsh Green caught in the rockslide. They hadn't been able to tell what had started it, but the sudden boom followed by the juvenile's pained squealing was enough of a story for now.

"Hold on now, Dorrin, and that wing will be good as new," Charlie whispered hoarsely.

Every Handler had to have medimagic training, but only specialists could fix a draconic injury this bad, and none of them had been on the warding team. So after jointly stunning the beast to keep it from thrashing about in pain and further injuring his torn wing, Andie and Igor had run off in different directions, aiming for the two closest teams with medics while Charlie stayed with the young dragon. It was stunned, so it probably couldn't even hear him, but Charlie couldn't keep himself from reassuring it.

"Hold on Dorrin, we'll get you flying again in no time."

He only hoped he wasn't lying.


End file.
